


Daddy's Home

by rimminglouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Twink!Louis, Underage - Freeform, sugar!daddy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimminglouis/pseuds/rimminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry went away for a while and now he's home and Louis needs something inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was a kinky mess I didn't proof read so there's probably lots of mistakes but oh well try to enjoy anyway :)

Louis has a good life. When he was about seventeen he met an older guy at a sketchy night club in London. This guy was amazing. He had curly hair that wasn't too long but wasn't too short. The perfect length for him to tug on while he's getting fucked. He also had these green eyes and perfect chiseled face and lips that Louis wants to just bite on. After a half hour of grinding on each other and making out in the corner of the nightclub, the man took Louis home and, well you know. After getting fucked into oblivion Louis found out that his soon to be boyfriend was rich. Like really rich.

Now Louis is almost nineteen years old and has been going out with his twenty five year old boyfriend named Harry for about two years. Harry loves to spoil Louis. He loves buying him new clothes and shoes and always wants to please him. I guess you could call him a sugar daddy.

To be blunt, Louis absolutely loved it. He loved being praised and adored. He used to feel uncomfortable with Harry buying him such expensive stuff. Then he realized: if Harry enjoyed buying him things, why should he ruin his boyfriends happiness?

It was particularly warm in their flat tonight. Harry just got back from a business meeting in Tokyo and is now sitting on the recliner in the living room with his robe on. Louis was upstairs planning something. He hasn't been fucked in two weeks and he's practically gagging for it. Louis was a slut. He knew he was a slut. He didn't think there was anything wrong with that.

Louis was watching Harry from upstairs. He looked amazing sitting in his chair. Louis' fantasy of getting fucked by Harry in a bathtub full of money isn't coming true (at least not today), so he came up with an alternative. He quietly made his way back to his room and went to his closet. He opened the doors and examined the clothes. After a few minutes he smiled to himself and picked the tightest black tshirt he owned. Louis made his way to his dresser, opened the drawer, and felt his cock twitch as he picked up a pair of slutty blue shorts. He removed his clothes and first slipped on the tshirt, then the shorts (without underwear ofcourse). Louis looked at himself in the mirror. His perky nipples were poking though the tight fabric of his tshirt and he could see the outline of his cock and bum through his shorts. Perfect.

Once he felt confident enough he sexily strolled down the stairs and went behind Harry's recliner. He took his hands and places then on Harry's shoulders, slowly pressing his fingers and palms into them. He felt Harry tense up then slowly begin to relax, realizing the person behind him was Louis.

"Hi daddy." Louis breathed against the shell of Harry's ear, a smirk creeping up on his face. Harry turned his head and his eyes met Louis.

"Hello princess." he said as he pecked Louis on the mouth and turned his head again to continue watching his program on tv.

Louis let out a small huff and furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn't Harry paying attention to him. He hasn't seen him in two weeks and was desperate for attention. Louis looked down and an idea popped into his head.

"Daddy look! I'm wearing the necklace you got me. I love it so much. You always treat me so good, daddy." Louis exclaimed with the sweetest voice he could do. He starting fumbling with the necklace showing it off to Harry.

"I know baby, it's beautiful." Harry answered with a blank expression, still staring at the tv.

Louis was done. He needed Harry and was tired of him acting like he didn't exist. Louis seductively walked around the recliner and sat on his boyfriends lap, teasingly pressing his ass against Harry's cock.

"Daaaaddy. I missed you so much." Louis pouted while playing with the ties on Harry's robe.

He layed his head on Harry's shoulder and started sucking tiny love bites on his collar bones. Harry's eyes were still glued on the television.

"I missed you too darling, but I'm watching my show right now." Harry informed and Louis pouted.

He hasn't been fucked properly in two weeks and his boyfriend was paying no attention to him whatsoever. He had to do something about it. Louis started clenching his thighs trying to get a reaction out of Harry.

"You know daddy, I haven't been fucked in sooo long. I haven't even touched m'self cause I was waiting for you to get home" Louis giggled and stuck his bum out. "My hole is so tight. Need a fat cock like yours to fill me up."

Harry gave in. His boyfriend was sitting there grinding on him practically gagging for it. "Wow you've been such a good boy haven't you?"

Not expecting Harry to reply to him, Louis felt his checks start to redden. He let out a little whimper and met Harry's eyes. "Yes daddy. Your good boy."

Louis felt Harry's hands sneakily move towards his bum and press a finger against his hole through his shorts. Harry looked down at Louis crotch and smiled when he saw a tiny wet patch starting to form where the head of his cock was. He mmk bed his hand down to touch it. "So wet for me already and I haven't even touched you properly yet, baby."

Louis bucked his hips into Harry's touch. He fixed his fringe and started to smile but then tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip. "I'm so eager for you daddy, what can I say?" he winked.

Harry began lightly squeezing and letting at the head of Louis' clothes cock and earned a moan from Louis. "I know you're eager baby. Want my cock so bad. Bet your hole is so wet for me right?"

Louis frantically nods his head rubbing his cock on Harry's thigh. "D-Daddy 'm gonna come if you keep talking like that." He croaks out and feels his hole clench around nothing.

"Good boy. Want you to get your shorts all dirty and wet. Already leaking baby." Harry mumbles and Louis is now sloppily grinding his cock on Harry's crotch. He bucks his hips and once Harry gives his cock one last rub, he comes in his shorts.

"Stand up darling. Wanna see you. Take your shirt off first." Harry demands and Louis obeys, standing right infront of the recliner where harry can see him. Louis starts to get nervous and blush when he feels Harry's eyes on him. He moved his hands down to cover his soiled shorts.

"Oh my gosh Louis you look so fucking hot like this. Such a dirty boy. What did you do baby?" Harry said with a sweet tone.

"I made a mess, daddy." Louis whispered innocently, fixing his hair and palming himself when he feels his cock get harder.

"How did you make a mess baby?"

"I came in my shorts because you were touching my cock daddy. 'M sorry. You make me feel so good daddy. Can I suck you off daddy? I want your fat cock in my mouth." Louis babbled and with that, Harry stood up and forced Louis on his knees.

"Gonna take my cock so good right?" Harry groaned as Louis untied his robe and slipped it off, leaving Harry stark naked.

Louis just bit his lip and stared at the dick in front of him. He felt himself salivating and leaned forward to take the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue in the slit.

"Fuck L-Lou you have such a good mouth." Harry tangled his hands in Louis' hair and slowly pushed his mouth farther onto his cock. Louis tried his best to keep his throat open and try not to choke but Harry was just so _big._

He moaned sending vibrations up Harry's cock. He started palming himself while Harry was fucking his face and whimpered a bit when he felt Harry pull away.

"Get on the recliner. 'M gonna eat you out then fuck you okay?"

All Louis could do was nod and quickly lay on his back on the recliner. Harry bent down and spread Louis' thighs apart groaning to himself. He ripped Louis' shorts off and threw them on the floor.

"So pretty." Harry whispered so quietly that Louis' could barely hear him. He stared at the pink hole infront of him, watching it wink back at him. Harry blew cool air over if and watched it flutter.

"D-Daddy please do s-something." Louis squirmed and tried to push his bum towards Harry. Harry leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the hole, then shoved his tongue through the ring of muscle, feeling it clench around.

"H-Harry, more. Please it's not enough." Louis managed to get out through whimpers and moans. Harry continued sloppily eating him out and Louis felt a finger start to tease his hole.

"Gonna prep you for my cock baby. You wanna ride daddy? Know you love that." Harry asked, looking Louis in the eye and watching him nod. He slipped a finger past the muscle and started quickly fucking it in and out of Louis.

"Another finger d-daddy. I can t-take it like a good boy." Louis cried out as Harry spit on his hole and pushed another finger beside the first one.

"I guess you really haven't been fucked in a while- _my god_ you're so tight." Harry was now scissoring his fingers in and out of the tight heat. He curled his fingers all around trying to find Louis' sweet spot and get a reaction out of him.

"I wouldn't lie to you daddy" Louis said with a cute little giggle and _fuck_ Harry was so in love with this boy. "Wait 'til you get your cock in me. I'll be even tighter."

Harry was still kneeling on the ground with his mouth wide open and fingers in his boyfriends ass. He felt his cock throb and used his other hand to adjust his trousers.

Louis thighs began clenching which was a warning sign he was close. Harry took the opportunity to pull his fingers out and stand up. "Get up love, want you to ride me."

Louis obeyed and slowly got off the recliner, pushing his bum out brushing it near Harry's crotch making him groan. Harry then sat down on the recliner and Louis immediately began straddling him.

"Ready to feel how much of a good boy I was for you? Haven't fucked myself in so long." Louis managed with a groan and Harry nodded and felt a lump in his throat.

Louis didn't waste any time and was positioning his hole right over Harry's cock. He began teasing by rubbing the head of it on his puckered hole then pulling it away, leaving Harry bucking his hips trying to get his cock inside.

"C'mon Lou. Enough teasing." Harry said roughly and Louis bit a smirk back and slowly started sinking down on his boyfriends cock. His mouth formed into an 'O' and his eyebrows furrowed and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him because _wow_ he was so gorgeous.

"H-Harry my _gosh_ you don't know how much I've missed this." Louis moaned and was now sat all the way down on his boyfriends dick, swiveling his hips in tiny figure eights.

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, "Trust me, I know." Louis started bouncing on Harry's cock sloppily and him moans got higher and he knew he was close.

"Har- I mean daddy p-please 'm close." Louis' whimpered in between tiny moans. Harry bit his lip and brought his hand down to squeeze his boyfriends plump ass.

Louis got a hand on his cock and felt his stomach twist. He started palming himself and soon enough, he was coming into his own fist.

" _Fuck_." Harry groaned under his breath. Seeing Louis like this was too much. He bucked his hips up and directly hit Louis' prostate filling his hole with come.

The two sat there on the recliner for a while. Limbs tangled together and Louis' breath on Harry's neck. Finally Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry. Harry smiled at him and pecked him on the mouth.

"I love you, baby" Harry said sweetly.

"Love you too, daddy."


End file.
